1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly practical and inexpensive disposable brush which can be produced easily.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various types of brushes made of paper or fiber have been proposed (Japanese Utility Model Lad-Open Nos. 66367/94 and 36906/92, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 135728/97, and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 69910/87).
The brush described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 66367/94 has bristles coated with fiber and is relatively difficult to produce. The brush disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 36906/92 comprises bristles made of a nonwoven fabric of ultrafine fibers and other parts made of other materials, which is structurally complicated and relatively expensive. These brushes are not disposable. The brush described in Utility Model Laid-Open No. 69910/87 is a paper-made disposable brush but of low practical use due to insufficient strength.
These brushes have no considerations for water absorption while used. An example known as a brush having water absorption is one made of pulp which is prepared by punching out from paperboard. However, being a comb rather than a brush, this has a smaller contact area with an object to be brushed than a brush having a number of projections (bristles) on a plane and is inferior in brushing performance.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a highly practical and inexpensive disposable brush which can be produced easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disposable brush which has excellent brushing performance and high water absorption irrespective of an object of brushing.
The present invention accomplished the above objects by providing a disposable brush formed of a nonwoven fabric or of a pulp molding which comprises a base and a number of projections formed on one side of the base by allowing portions of the base to project.